fbwmfandomcom-20200214-history
FB Wall Manager
What is it? FB Wall Manager (or just WM for short) is a script for GreaseMonkey and is usable with the Firefox browser. The WM script parses the user's Facebook news feed (or wall) searching for bonuses. It then identifies those bonuses and collects bonus types specified by the user. WM is entirely free, as are the Firefox browser and the GreaseMonkey add-on it requires to function. There are no costs, and no requirements put on the user except that you must have a Facebook account and play at least one supported game to make use of this script. I create and update this script for my own personal use and feel obligated to share it with the world to keep the playing field equal. I do however take donations for my work. Donations can be made via PayPal, and a link to do that is found on the entry page. Remember that the base code was not created by me, and if you feel a need to also donate to the base code's creator, you can find a link to donate to him on his FVWM site. Remember also to contribute to individual Sidekick creators. How it works The script is built to function via an add-on for Firefox called GreaseMonkey. Once an included page is loaded in your browser, GreaseMonkey causes this script to run on that page. Once started, this script browses through the feed and collects the bonuses that the user specified they wanted for each supported game. By using the Options Menu, the user selects which bonus types to collect for each supported game. The Options Menu is found on the left of the WM 2.0 console. Once the script finds a bonus the user wants, that bonus link is opened in a separate tab or window (depending on your Firefox preferences). Text and other information held in that child window, known as the Sidekick window, is read and interacted with by a Sidekick script. Sidekick scripts are installed separately from the main Wall Manager body. There is one for each currently supported game, and more are in the works. Some sidekicks cover more than one game. The Sidekick then returns information to the main Wall Manager body to record in the Firefox registry. This record acts as a history of bonuses already collected or failed, and those bonuses will not be targeted again. History is cleared after a set number of days, but can be cleared earlier from the Options Menu. The information returned by the Sidekick can also change the display of each post depending on other options selected, including: status color, status messages, error messages, etc. Without a Sidekick script installed for each game you play, bonuses for that game will not be properly collected, nor will history be accurately stored about that post or bonus. These scripts, both the main body and the Sidekicks, automatically update once per day. Auto-update is set in the script code and relies on an external script to function. See Also *New User Setup *GreaseMonkey add-on *Firefox browser *Facebook *supported games *Options Menu *Sidekicks Category:Docs